1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held reciprocating power saw including a reciprocation drive having a reciprocation member for reciprocatingly moving a working tool, a motor for driving the reciprocation drive, a compensation mass reciprocating in directions opposite reciprocation directions of the reciprocation member, an eccentric wheel driven by the motor and having a first eccentric for reciprocatingly displacing the reciprocation member and a second eccentric for reciprocating the compensation mass along an axis extending along a displacement path of the reciprocation member, with the second eccentric having a radially wide outer surface and engaging in an opening provided in the compensation mass and defined by a circumferential wall that surrounds the outer surface of the second eccentric, so that between the outer surface of the second eccentric and the circumferential wall there is provided a first contact region in a pressure direction and a second contact region in a pulling direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating power saws are formed, e.g., as saber saws and include a compensation mass for reducing vibrations which are generated by a drive train that includes a reciprocation member for the sawing tool. The compensation mass is displaced in a direction opposite to that of the drive train and the reciprocation member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,844, from which the present invention proceeds, discloses a mass compensation for compensating vibrations generated by a drive unit of an electrical reciprocating power tool. The drive unit includes an eccentric drive for a reciprocation member that is formed as a push rod with a tool holder for a saw blade attached to the reciprocation member, and an eccentric drive for a compensation mass. The compensation mass is driven in a direction opposite to that of the push rod for balancing the mass of the push rod and the saw blade.
The drawback of the reciprocating power saw described in the above-mentioned U.S. patent consists in that large loads are applied to the contact surface between the outer circumference of the eccentric drive and the inner surface of the opening formed in the compensation mass. This can result is non-lubrication of the contact surface and in resulting high wear.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a reciprocating power saw of the type described above and the compensation mass drive of which would be less prone to wear.